


не вороны

by Hisana_Runryuu



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisana_Runryuu/pseuds/Hisana_Runryuu
Summary: — Знаешь, я рад, что не вороны, — ни с того ни с сего заявляет Кенни.





	не вороны

— Знаешь, я рад, что не вороны, — ни с того ни с сего заявляет Кенни.

 — Ммм? — протягивает Стэн, не отрываясь от игры; пальцы судорожно нажимают кнопки контроллера.

 — Ну, что не они меня растаскивают, когда я умираю, — поясняет Кенни, не сбавляя темпа игры; краем уха Стэн слышит лихорадочное щелканье кнопок. — Крысы как-то привычнее, что ли. Их дома больше.

 — Чел, не говори фигни, — рассеянно отвечает Стэн. — Ты же тут, рядом сидишь, какое «когда я умираю»?

Кенни молчит; Стэн думает, что он просто слишком сосредоточен на игре для ответа.

 — Да бля, чел, мы в одной команде, ты чего меня бьешь! — спустя минуту раздраженно выкрикивает Кенни, выпуская из рук контроллер; на его половине экрана крупным текстом появляется «YOU DIED».

 — Я думал, это враг! — оправдывается Стэн; он ставит игру на паузу и оборачивается к Кенни. Взгляд у того донельзя обиженный. — Кенни, чувак, прости, я случайно. Правда. Прости, что убил.

 — Опять, — ворчит Кенни, снова взяв контроллер в руки; Стэн не уверен, что хочет уточнять смысл сказанного, и просто переводит взгляд обратно на экран.

 — Еще раз?

 — Угум. Давай, — бурчит Кенни в ответ; впервые за много лет Стэн с трудом различает его заглушенные капюшоном слова.


End file.
